How Blaine Met Megatron
by padfoot's prose
Summary: ... and why Kurt thought his timing couldn't have been worse


**A/N: Entry number 3 for Summer Klaine Week 2013 (although I resent the use of 'summer' there - it's cold and rainy where I am), the prompt today was 'What Would You Change'. Apparently people like stories where Kurt and Blaine kiss, so _fine_, I relented.**

**Disclaimer: As evident in the title, I borrowed something from Transformers. Don't even ask why, because I don't know. And I also borrowed sort of everything from Glee.**

* * *

**How Blaine Met Megatron**

**(and why Kurt thought his timing couldn't have been any worse)**

_by padfoot_

...

Blaine is kissing a searing line down the arch of Kurt's neck, one hand buried in Kurt's hair, tugging his head further back, and the other grasping low on his hip, pulling their bodies together. Kurt can hear his own breaths gasping out far too loudly, but his door is mostly closed and his Dad and Carole aren't home and that thing that Blaine does with his tongue on the knob of Kurt's collarbone is nothing short of _divine_.

"Please, Blaine," Kurt pants.

He's not even sure what he wants. Just more of the same, really.

Blaine grins against Kurt's shoulder – the buttons of his shirt having been dealt with long ago – and nips it lightly. Kurt groans at the feel of Blaine's teeth, his body jolting up as Blaine laughs under his breath and continues exploring down Kurt's chest. Nudging Kurt's shirt aside with his chin, Blaine is apparently unwilling or unable to stop his hands squeezing and pulling at the bare skin of Kurt's waist, or tracing down the soft lines of his jaw and his neck.

"We need... less... clothes," Blaine mumbles between kisses, his entire body sliding an inch or so down from where it's pressed close over Kurt's, both of them inhaling sharply at the sensation.

Kurt nods desperately, dragging one hand away from where it's shoved halfway up the back of Blaine's undershirt and propping himself up on his elbow. He struggles to slip his own shirt down off both shoulders, and falls back onto the mattress, still entangled, when Blaine's lips close of his nipple and suck. Blaine's hand on Kurt's hip slides lower and back, his fingers digging under Kurt's jeans.

"_Oh_ my-"

Kurt makes a noise that is not entirely human, a sort of growling moan. It only seems to spur Blaine on, and Kurt is torn between trying to get his shirt off completely and pulling Blaine up to kiss him properly. His conundrum is solved when Blaine suddenly surfaces, glancing over his shoulder with a frown before Kurt's hand is on his cheek pulling him in. Their lips collide and Blaine seems to forget whatever distracted him, pushing his hand past the knuckles into Kurt's jeans and tugging him up, so no gap remains between their lower bodies.

But then Kurt feels something wet on his foot and he jumps about fifty feet into the air, knocking Blaine clean off him and over to the other side of the bed.

"Argh! Kurt?!"

Sitting up so quickly it hurts, Kurt kicks out hard with his foot, sending the creature at the end of his bed scrambling back with a perturbed bark as it sits back on its haunches, eyeing Kurt's foot with obvious distrust.

"Finn Hudson! Come here right now, I'm going to _kill_ you!"

Blaine seems to recover from the daze induced by being thrown so violently off his boyfriend. As the noise from Finn's footsteps thundering down the hall gets louder, Blaine lifts his head from the sheets, staring at the dog at the end of the bed. As any sensible dog would, the dog at the end of the bed stares back at Blaine, blinking in surprise. Clearly, while busy licking Kurt's toes, it hadn't noticed that there'd been another person in the room.

Finn arrives at the door, and takes thankfully little time to assess the situation.

"Uh- Kurt. Blaine – hi, man. I'm so sorry. I didn't even know she was upstairs, I'll um-"

He seems reluctant to enter Kurt's room – fair enough, given that Kurt's scarf is lying on the floor by the door, with his and Blaine's jackets and shoes scattered around other locations they'd paused at on their journey to Kurt's bed. Finn seems especially conscious of Blaine's shirt, which is hanging on the back of Kurt's desk chair, as if thrown there in a moment of desperate passion. Which it was.

"Come here, girl," Finn calls nervously, and the dog ignores him completely. She is still sitting at the end of the bed, head cocked sideways now and eyes still locked intently on Blaine. "Girl, come!"

Ignoring Finn's calls, the dog stands up and moves forward cautiously, rounding the bed to get closer to Blaine, who is pushing himself up to sit properly, biting his lip to hold in smile as he glances gleefully at Kurt.

"Hello, puppy," he coos, reaching out a hand as the dog gets closer.

Kurt rolls his eyes, huffing out an irritated sigh and shooting a _this is all your fault_ glare at Finn, who has the good manners to look sheepish.

The dog jumps back from Blaine's outstretched hand, but when he holds it steady she comes closer again, nudging it with her nose and then leaping back when his fingers stretch out to try and touch her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, girl. Don't worry," Blaine says, his voice a little hoarse, but barely betraying what he and Kurt had been doing all of two minutes ago, "I'm Blaine, shhh, shhh. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm here with Kurt. You know who Kurt is, right?"

The dog's ear prick up at the sound of a familiar name, and she trots closer to Blaine again, sniffing at his hand and staying this time when he moves to pat her. She develops a prompt adoration for him the moment Blaine's hands reach her neck, and he rubs at the spot on the front of her chest that sends her back leg thumping in mad delight against the carpet. The dog hurries to push herself closer, shoving her body over Blaine feet and sniffing up his leg, then resting her chin on Kurt's bed, cheek against Blaine's thigh and tongue lolling out in bliss as Blaine grins widely and scrubs harder at her soft fur.

"Of course you know who Kurt is! And aren't you just the sweetest little girl? Is Finn your Daddy? Did he give you a gorgeous name to match your gorgeous big eyes?"

Blaine glances back at Kurt again, grinning massively, as if thinking he'll be as delighted as Blaine seems to be by this turn of events. Kurt frowns. This is not how he'd anticipated he'd be spending the afternoon.

"Ask Finn if you want to know her name. I'm not saying it aloud. She's not even _meant_ to be in my room."

Blaine turns to Finn, still smiling so hugely it's getting hard to distinguish his happiness from the dog's.

Finn coughs, looking embarrassed as he says, "Her name is, um-" his gaze flickers to Kurt, who offers him no sympathy at all. It's Finn's dog, Kurt thinks, it's Finn who gave it such a hideous name. "She's called Tron. Uh, Megatron. I named her when I was, like, six. It was cool then, I swear."

"Tron, huh?" Blaine asks, apparently to the dog, and then turns to Kurt to confirm, "Megatron as in the Transformers?"

"As in the Transformers" Kurt nods.

It is perplexing how Blaine's grin seems to get bigger at hearing that fact.

"Are you evil, too?" he teases, patting Tron with both hands now. "Or do just turn into things? Can you transform into a cat? That would be pretty cool, wouldn't it, Tron? Yes it would, yes it would!"

The dog is so completely delighted with Blaine that it forgets every rule it has ever been taught and jumps up onto Kurt's bed, ignoring Kurt's cry and trying to squeeze itself onto Blaine's lap, falling on its side when that fails in a clear indication that its tummy needs to be scratched. Blaine gladly complies, still grinning every which way as Finn and Kurt watch on in varying levels of disbelief and disgust.

"How did I never know you had a dog?" Blaine asks Kurt, "We've been dating for almost a year!"

"She's not my dog," Kurt shrugs.

Blaine turns to Finn, eyebrows still raised questioningly.

"We don't really talk about pets," Finn says, "Mr Schue told us not to, way back when Glee Club started. I mean, there's, like, twelve of us, right? Did you really think none of us had any pets?"

"Well, no one ever talked about it! I was never allowed a pet, because Mum's allergic to most animal fur and Dad said I'd never look after it properly, especially once I was at Dalton. I just assumed-"

"Of course we have pets!" Kurt interrupted, his irritation still apparent, "We're normal, American teenagers, aren't we? Mercedes has two dogs, and Mike has one too. And Brittany has Lord Tubbington, Tina has those cats. Mike has fighting fish too, I think. Sam's family used to have a dog, but well, one of his aunts took it in when they got into trouble with money."

"Rachel has a mouse!" Finn piped in. "Or maybe it's a hamster..."

"Rachel's _guinea pig_ died last summer," Kurt snapped, "And you should really stop mentioning it around her. She still gets upset."

"Wait, wait! Are you saying that everyone in Glee club has all these pets and just never talks about it? Ever?" Blaine asked, "Why?"

Finn and Kurt exchanged a glance. Kurt gestured to Finn, as if inviting him to respond.

"Mr Schue is weird about pets," Finn said, "I think he's um, scared of them, sorta. He says a dog once peed on his head when he was having a picnic in a park."

"It thought his hair was a bush," Kurt explained.

"And a, uh, bird tried to make a nest in his hair that one time out the front of school. It kinda got stuck, trying to pull some- well I guess it thought his hair was, like, sticks? Or something?"

"And then there's the cat-"

"We don't mention the cat."

Finn's eyes are sharp on Kurt's and as Blaine stares between them Kurt gives a shrug of surrender.

"Needless to say," he summarises, speaking once again to Blaine, "Something bad happened with a cat."

"So no one's allowed to talk about their pets in Glee club? Not at all?"

"Pretty much," Finn nodded, "Only Brittany gets out of it."

"But that's because she's convinced Lord Tubbington is her grandfather."

"Oh. Right."

Tron is still lying on the bed beside Blaine, letting out content little huffs as Blaine absently pats her, his expression confused.

There is silence for a long moment, Finn shifting awkwardly as he stands in the doorway and Kurt tapping the bed beside him as he watches Blaine's face, trying to calculate when he's been left enough time to process this strange bit of information. When a minute has passed and Blaine's expression is unchanged, Kurt rolls his eyes and stands up, tapping Tron's side and urging her down off the bed, forcing her collar into Finn's hand.

"Leave, now," he orders.

Finn nods, and goes without a fuss. He closes the door behind him.

"I'm sorry," Blaine mumbles, "I just didn't know you had a dog. I've always wanted a dog. It's pretty cool, huh?"

"I can think of cooler things," Kurt replies dryly.

Blaine's confused expression finally shifts, and he smiles a little.

Kurt moves to stand beside Blaine, pushing at his shoulder gently to make him swing his legs back up onto the bed.

"I just- I can't believe Mr Schue doesn't let you all talk about your pets. That's awful!"

"Blaine," Kurt trills, "We're not talking about that anymore."

"I _know_, but it's just so silly that-"

"Blaine."

Kurt's eyebrows are raised, and Blaine is looking up at him with his signature wide-eyed bewilderment, utterly unaware of the direction Kurt is trying to steer things in. Kurt figures Blaine needs a little urging, so he carefully folds himself down onto the bed, dropping one knee either side of Blaine's thighs. Blaine's eyes widen, if possible, more. He looks overwhelmed.

"It's not that I don't want to do _that_, Kurt," he hurriedly says, "But I just don't understand _why_ Mr Schue-"

Kurt leans down, pressing a kiss to where Blaine's neck joins his shoulder. Blaine gulps, but tries to continue.

"-would forbid everyone from-"

Kurt slips a hand under Blaine's shirt, tracing a fingertip around his belly button, and then skims a long line up the centre of his torso, dragging the material of the shirt up too.

"-talking... about their-"

Kurt ducks down, undoing the one hastily re-fastened button of his own shirt, and stretching his body out, long and luxurious, over the top of Blaine, placing quick kisses against his newly-revealed chest, moving swiftly downwards.

Blaine lets out a gasping groan, and Kurt looks up from just above the button of Blaine's jeans, where his mouth is hovering, breathing warm, moist air over smooth, golden skin. He smiles victoriously, seeing Blaine's eyes squeezed shut, feeling his hips begin to quiver.

"About their...?" Kurt prompts, and Blaine's eyes blink open to stare down at Kurt.

"Their pets," Blaine finishes, then chokes out, "_Please_, Kurt-"


End file.
